the adventures of Juliet Jeevas: Home
by Blackmass
Summary: Juliet Jeevas is my own ORIGONAL character, she is perfect in every way, but what sort of secrets could she be hiding under that facade?
1. New student

**Welcome to the_ Blackmass_ enjoy your stay**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own _Negima! master Negi Magi -_ Juliet is my own character, if she sounds like another character in any way, i did not mean to do so.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>It was a warm spring day, the sky was clear and the grass was greener than usual, the birds sang cheerfully flying in the sky performing their wonderful ballets. But today to peaceful in Negi's opinion, (he was getting more paranoid every day, thanks to Asuna as well other things that continually try to kill him). But today was a more hectic day than usual because the school Mahora Academy for Girls was getting a new student. Negi had no idea what she looked like or if she was normal (most of the students in his class were really quite strange). Negi looked at his watch and started running, he was late for class, what a great way to make a first impression to his new student.<p>

Negi is a ten year old teacher with red-ish hair always tied in a low ponytail, he frequently wore a suit and glasses that made him look like a very stuffy person. But he was not, although Negi was a child prodigy and a Magi in training, he was still just a child. And everywhere he went he always carried around a long staff (wand) given to him by his father. He used this wand frequently due to his compulsion to save people and to complete his training as a wizard and become a master Magi, like his father. But first he had to become a teacher at Mahora Academy and was finally getting used to life as a teacher, but was still not used to the rabid fan girls in his class.

"Hello Asuna-san," Said Negi as he caught up to his roommate.

"Oh, hey Negi," said Asuna not dropping her pace.

"Good morning Negi-kun," said a girl peering around Asuna.

"And to you Konoka-san," Negi smiled, Konoka was a very sweet girl. She was Kind and nurturing, she always had this sort of motherly aura around her. Konoka had rich black hair and beautiful brown eyes which just made you instantly want to be her friend. She shared a dorm with both Negi and Asuna. And quite frankly Negi was glad to have Konoka-san around or else he would either be dead going insane due to Asuna's violent tendencies and hatred of children. Asuna had long blonde/orange hair put up in pigtails tied by ribbons that had bells attached. She had one blue and one green eye, making her look like a maniac when she lost her temper.

"Hey Negi, is it true that we are getting a new student?" asked Konoka.

"Yep it's true," answered Negi.

"I hope she's not crazy, like some of us" Asuna said.

"Like you is more like it," Negi mumbled.

"What did you say you runt?" Asuna said, she coming to a sudden halt in front of Negi so he ran into her and fell down on to his ass she towered over him menacingly and grabbed him by his tie, lifting him off the ground.

"Asuna let him go he's only a kid!" Konoka cried.

"You're goanna' pay for that Negi!" Asuna shouted shaking Negi like a ragdoll.

"We're going to be late!" Konoka said which had a surprising effect on the situation. Asuna dropped Negi, who landed on his back knocking the wind out of him, his wand digging into his spine and ran towards the school as fast as she could.

"I thought I was done for, thank you Konoka-san," Negi whispered as he started running with Konoka towards the school after Asuna.

"Any time," said Konoka smiling.

The two of them entered the class room gasping for breath just as the final bell rang; Konoka ran to her seat and sat down, even though Negi was going to tell them to stand right away.

"All rise," Said Negi after he caught his breath. After about five seconds Negi told them they may all sit down. He stood behind his desk for a few more seconds before he started his announcement. "Now then," said Negi, trying to sound professional, "I know you all know that there have been rumors floating around the school that state that class 2-A is getting a new student," at this everyone leaned forward, even Chisame-san the person who was least interested in gossip leaned forward a little bit. "And I am going to confirm that these rumors's are in fact, true. She is new to this area and I want everyone to be nice to her. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Juliet Jeevas!"

Everyone's head's turned towards the door as it slowly slid open to reveal Shizuna-sensei leading a relatively petite girl with long red-ish hair with little strands of brown and gold hair mixed in, the florescent lights only added to interesting hair color making it look like a ruby, and all of her hair, except for her bangs, was pulled back into a neat braid that stretched all the way down to her calf's. Her skin was white but had a subtle tan, she was quite skinny, but had a little muscle as well as a decent sized bust.

As Juliet reached the front of the classroom and faced her new classmates, it was reviled that she had stunning large blue-silver eyes; her iris and pupil were rimed with a sort of indigo color. Her entire face was like that of a doll's; with a few freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks. And her bangs framed her beautiful complexion perfectly. And the school uniform only added to her cuteness, with the button down white shirt under the maroon vest. All covered by a sleek, long sleeved jacket that was left unbuttoned; it was the same color as the vest with the Mahora academy crest embroidered on the left Breast Pocket. She wore the pleated plaid mini-skirt that was also part of the school uniform as well as white stockings that went up half-way past her thighs leaving a little bit of space between where her skirt ended and where her stockings ended leaving just a small part of her thigh's uncovered.

"He… hello, I… its n…nice to meet you all, m…my name I…is Juliet, I am looking forward to getting to know ever one," she said nervously, her voice like a soft bell capturing your soul, making your knees weak. She also managed a small smile that revealed dazzling perfect white teeth. And that's what she was…

Perfect.

Her appearance had no flaws, every hair that was out of place worked to her advantage it made her look more innocent then she already did. Evangeline saw the girl out of the corner of her eye and did a double take. She didn't usually take interest in new students, but this one was different, there was something about her that just didn't seem right. Eva looked to Negi to see if he realized her oddity as well but he was in a stunned silence like the rest of her class mates. She shook her head and turned toward Asuna. She had figured out a while ago that Asuna was not as susceptible to magical influences as normal people were and sure enough, Asuna looked as though she thought something was off. Eva wanted to try to talk to Asuna (even though she didn't really like her) just to hear her thoughts on this 'girl' or whatever she was. Then Chachamaru would do research on her to confirm any suspicions.

"Your seat will be next to Evangeline-sans in the back, Juliet-san," said Negi pointing to the empty seat next to Eva.

"Thank you Negi-sensei," Juliet said quietly and walked briskly to the back of the class room to her seat.

_Perfect_ thought Evangeline, _now I can interrogate her all I want._

Juliet arrived at her seat and quickly sat down; leaving the scent of pomegranates in her wake, but there was some other scent that the pomegranates were hiding.

she and Evangeline were about the same height only Juliet was slightly taller. Eva studied her new neighbor through the corner of her eye, and apparently Juliet was doing the same. When their eyes met they stared each other down, neither willing to admit defeat. Eva cocked one eyebrow and gave a malevolent smirk, and Juliet quickly averted her gaze.

"Now," said Negi, taking away Eva's chance to interrogate Juliet. "I want you all to turn to page 137 in your books and to translate this passage," Negi cleared his throat and said something in English that Eva was to uninterested in to listen to. Instead she focused on trying to find out if something was up with this girl, or whatever she was. She filed through her mind picking out all sorts of creatures eventually losing herself inside her own mind.

"Yes Jeevas-san, would you like to translate this passage?' asked Negi, snapping Eva back into reality. Juliet nervously got to her feet and recited the passage in Japanese without making a single mistake,

"'_We cannot conceive of matter being formed of nothing, since things require a seed to start from... Therefore there is not anything which returns to nothing, but all things return dissolved into their elements.'_ William Shakespeare, who's most famous Quote is _'to be, or not to be: that is the question_ from the well known play of hamlet, act three, scene one," and she sat down without another word.

the room was silent


	2. suspicion

**Yo! chapter 2! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>The entire class stared at her, a hint of curiosity in each of their eyes. However, two of the student's looked at her as though she should not be here, as an unwelcomed guest who must leave immediately, Eva and Asuna. They knew something was up with her, she gave of an aura that made her just seem as though she was shrouded in lies. Juliet knew it wasn't before long that someone found her out.<p>

_Great_, I thought _my first day at a new school and already I have to watch my back every waking moment. _

Juliet forced herself to blush and sink back into her seat, as to continue the act of being cute and innocent as well as being unbelievably smart, she could only pull off so much; she wasn't going to act like a dumb ass.

Several silent unbelievably long seconds passed before Negi-sensei spoke "well finally there is someone who takes an interest in English literature," said Negi smiling approvingly. "Are you a big fan of Shakespeare's work?" he asked.

Juliet said nothing for a few moments, contemplating how she should answer; one wrong word could be the end of her.

"Well," I said, "be… being named after his most famous character, everyone I have met sort of expects me to know his work so I…I have spent most of my life studying his plays, and…and grew to love his work," I said adding in a few stutters and then smiling sweetly, I have to fool people ya know.

Negi's smile widened, he finally found someone who shared a common interest in English literature with him. Although Negi didn't notice, the rest of the class gave her a dark look, they were jealous of her for being able get Negi to smile at her so kindly. Not like the way he smiled at the rest of them, but it was of genuine fondness. They all hated it.

_Why won't he stop smiling at me? _I thought, _He's making me uncomfortable, oh Lilith help me!_

A few more silent, uncomfortable moments passed everyone staring at her with curiosity or hatred or both. _First day and several enemies, mother was right, I shouldn't have come here. Alright I'll drop out after today, and make sure no one remembers me._

"Well then, let us continue our lesson," said Negi getting everyone's attention off Juliet, until the end of class that is.

The class ended just as soon as it started, Juliet didn't open her mouth to speak at all during the rest of the lesson, not even daring to breathe through her mouth. She could sense tenseness in the air. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of class as well as the day, everyone was out of their seat and heading towards her position in the back of the room far away from the door that offered escape. Juliet saw Evangeline out of the corner of her eye crack a malevolent smile.

_Oh crap_ I thought _I'm done for!_

But before Eva had a chance to speak a girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes cut her off before a single sound escaped Eva's lips.

"Hello Jeevas-san, I'm Yukihiro Ayaka, class representative. I have a few Questions I want to ask you if you don't mind," said the girl/class representative, flashing a brilliant smile.

_Fuck!_

"No I don't mind at all, ask whatever you like," I said with a smile. The class representative gave a polite bow and her smile widened just a smidge, another girl to Juliet's left who had red hair similar to her own but much duller and pulled up in a messy pony tail. The same was also true with her eyes; they were a relatively dark blue but had really nothing else to show. The girl took out a note book and pen as well as had her camera ready; on her uniform she had an arm band safety pinned to her sleeve that said Mahora News.

_Oh goody a reporter, just my luck._

"Alright," said the class rep. gravitating my attention once more towards her, "First, question, where are you from?"

"Well," I started, choosing my words with caution, "as sensei told you I am not from here so I do not know the area. I had lived, up until recently, practically on the Miyazu bay," I said quietly.

"No way, I like, have always wanted to go there!" said a girl who looked far too young to even be in her 4th year of elementary school, much less in her 2nd year of middle school. "Hey, hey what it like on Miyazu bay? Is it nice?"

"Yes it is very nice, it has a lot of beautiful scenery and animals," _gugh hang me_.

"Details! Details!" screamed the little girl. The reporter was looking at me intensely as though her life depended on Juliet's answer.

"It's difficult to put into words," I said, _try and get a story out of that._

The entire class burst into a fury of questions each one similar, yet entirely different from the last. Eva's cold gaze sent shivers down Juliet's back.

_Just wait_, Eva said entering her mind _I WILL find out your secret just wait._

_And what if I don't have a secret? _I thought back.

_Well, the fact that you are able to communicate back to me says enough_ Eva 'said' malevolently.

A bead of sweat dripped down Juliet's face, her face still keeping its composer.

"Um, excuse me," I said in a meek voice, "but since I just got here I haven't had a chance to visit the dorms, could someone please direct me?"

Everyone paused to listen to what she said, for a second at least then everyone shouted "I'll help you!"

_Damn these people are annoying!_

"Who's your room mate?" asked a girl who had her hair tied back in a pony tail and her eyes were squinted shut. Juliet pulled out a slip of paper that had her schedule and dorm number, which also included her room mates.

"Um, Murakami Natsumi-san and Naba Chizuru-san," I said, the entire class turned to look at two girls, one of them had short, strawberry pink hair with freckles and green eyes, Average size. And another girl with long rusty copper hair, brown eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye, well built with a large chest and a lot of curves.

"oh my, a new roommate," said the girl with the longer hair, she walked over to Juliet and stood right in front of her, "I am looking forward to getting to know you," she said with a smile, holding out her and for Juliet to take.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming as soon as it is done!<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Roommate's!

**I kind of rushed through this chapter but i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything accept for Juliet, She is mine to control! *evil smile***

**Juliet:*wimper***

* * *

><p>Juliet hesitantly shook it and stood up, "as am I," I said kindly.<p>

"My name is Chizuru, Naba Chizuru, and this," she said pulling the girl with the short strawberry colored hair to her side "is Murakami Natsumi," Juliet gave a polite bow and a sweet smile. Natsumi returned it with a shy, upward twist of the lips. "I know we are going to great friends," said Chizuru-san excitedly.

_You wish._ I thought, keeping a smile on my face.

"well, let us give you a proper tour shall we," said Chizuru grabbing Juliet's hand so fast that Juliet didn't realize what was happening till she was at the door and being dragged out of the class room by a girl who deceivingly looked like she never lift a brick in her life. Juliet regained her senses and walked with the girl, eyes flying at in-human speed taking in her surroundings instinctually. Chizuru was blabbering on about the school and giving her a few 'helpful' hints on how to survive the school.

"don't worry, we aren't as scary as you think we are," said Chizuru, smiling at Juliet while still walking at a fairly quick pace. Juliet smiled back and Chizuru continued, "If there is one thing dorm 5 has anything to be proud of, it's the bath house," she said pointing to a large door that said simply 'baths'. Juliet took note of this and continued the scanning of her surroundings.

"and this is our room," said Chizuru as she unlocked the door that led to Juliet's new, temporary home. Chizuru stood to the side against the door to let Juliet walk in first; she gave a polite bow and slowly walked in.

The room was average, there was not muck too it except for a futon in the center of the room and a few nick-knacks and personal items such as pictures. Juliet did a quick survey of the dorm and once she was sure she had the lay out down she decided to do a little bit of snooping, she loved finding things that meant something to someone, all the possibilities they offered in use. Juliet was looking at a row of pictures of Chizuru and Natsumi, and another person. A child with a lot of thick, black hair that stuck out in all directions and, by the way he looked in the pictures, a snobbish attitude.

_If I met this kid I'm sure we would hate each other, _I thought.

Chizuru, noticing Juliet's lingering at the photos said "that's Kotarou-kun, our _other_ roommate," Juliet's eyes widened, she turned to face Chizuru and pointed at the boy, Kotarou, and said "I will be living with _him_?"

"Yup," Chizuru said with a smile. "He's got a bit of a temper and is very full of himself but he's a good kid,"

_I don't care whether or not he's a good kid, it's still a he, and a dog none the less._ I thought darkly.

They two stood in silence nether sure of what to say next. After a few very long moments Juliet decided to break the uncomfortable silence by saying that she needed to get her bags from the main office.

"They're already here," said Chizuru smiling.

"Oh, ok then I will unpack," I said. "But, um, where will I be sleeping?"

Chizuru waved her hand, motioning for Juliet to fallow, after a few seconds of hesitation, she did so. The room had 2 bunk beds, equaling 4 beds in total. Juliet found her bag on the bottom bunk to the left of the window separating the two halves of the room. She thanked Chizuru and proceeded to unpack. Chizuru watched her unpack, she wasn't sure what to say because when she brought the bag into the room after Shizuna-sensei dropped it off, she could have sworn it had hissed at her. She had thought nothing of it till she set it on the bed and it hissed at her again, more aggressively than previously.

By the time Chizuru finally decide she had to tell Juliet that her suitcase hissed at her TWICE Juliet was almost done unpacking, and was putting away the last of her clothes. _Boy she's fast!_ Chizuru thought. Juliet then zipped her suit case up again and placed it neatly in the back of the closet. She turned to Chizuru and smiled.

"T…thank you for bringing my bags up here, I hope it wasn't to d…difficult," I stuttered managing as small smile.

"You're welcome and it was no biggie," Chizuru said smiling back. "Hey," she said, finally deciding to tell her about the hissing. "Does your suit case hiss?" she asked, now regretting having said anything, that statement made her sound so stupid.

I cursed myself internally but still managing to maintain my composure I said "No, I don't think it does, why?"

"Nothing, it was just a stupid question," said Chizuru, turning away to walk out the door, "It was probably just my imagination," she whispered. Juliet tilted her head and placed a questioning look on her face, staring at Chizuru's figure in the door frame.

"I'm going to the store to get ingredients for dinner, do you want anything?" asked Chizuru as she was getting her purse preparing for departure.

"no, I'm alright, thank you for the offer though," I said.

"Ok then I will see you later," she said smiling back at Juliet as she left the dorm. Juliet stood there for a couple of minutes, and when she was sure Chizuru wasn't coming back, or that any one was coming, she rushed to the closet, ripped out her suit case and opened hidden compartment that was impossible to find unless someone told you where to look, then it was hard to miss.

Juliet opened the compartment and gently reached her hand inside. It wasn't long until something thick, scaly, and smooth started rapping its self around her arm, when Juliet pulled her hand out of the compartment, a long, solid black snake was raping its coils around her arm, or so it appeared. The snake, in fact, wasn't black at all. I only appeared black but in actuality the snake was a very dark green, but you wouldn't notice unless you held it to a light. And if you looked close enough, you could see intricate detailing on its scales, the design similar to details in Victorian furniture and décor, all in black.

"Good morning, Kira," I said with a sweet, sincere, and loving smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hanger!<strong>

**CHALANGE: what are the different meanings of the name _KIRA_ and what are their origens?**

**write a _Review _and give me your answers!**


	4. Dog boy

**Chapter 4! **

**sry for the wait, been a bit busy with school and such.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Good morning, to you assss well, I would ssssay, but it most likely isssn't,"<em> the snake said, bright yellow eyes with electric green edging that shown with knowledge and age stared sleepily at its friend. Its long thick body raped itself gently around her arm.

Juliet giggled fondly and ran her hand over the snake's body, feeling each individual scale with the utmost care. _"Kira,"_ I said _"the nice young lady that brought my suit case in said she heard it hiss, twice. Have anything to say about that?"_

The snake flicked its tongue at Juliet _"It'sss not my fault that ssshe wassss moving the ssssuit cassse ssso much, honessstly sssshe sssshould learn to handle othersss property with more care. I tried to ssstay quite, but I couldn't handle all the ssshaking, ssso I gave her a warning,"_ the snake said.

Juliet stared into the snakes eyes intently, _"I understand but you know what will happen if they find out about you, they will kick us both out and possibly harm you!" _

"_I underssstand, I won't do it again,"_ the snake said doing, as it would appear, sighing.

"_Thank you,"_ I said.

"What language was that?" said a snobbish, childish tone, catching Juliet off guard. She whipped herself around into a defensive position, Kira by her side fangs bared and eyes glowing menacingly. _"Kira,"_ I said _"when I tell you too, I want you to run,"_

"_Hai,"_ Kira responded.

"Oi, I just wanted to know what language that was," the boy said holding up his hands in defense, as to (try) show that he meant no harm. Neither Juliet nor Kira relaxed their position. "You're the dog boy from the pictures," I said, nearly growling.

"I ain't a dog! And you haven't answered my question!" he said, temper flaring.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"because I asked kindly," he said as though it was obvious.

"really?" I said standing up, challenging him, "I don't remember you asking _kindly_, I only remember you _asking_,"

"well could you _please_ then answer my question?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," I answered simply.

"Oh come on, I said _please_," he whined.

_Pathetic dog_.

"I mean I don't know the name of the language, but does it really need a name if you can recognize it?" I asked.

Kira slithered to Juliet and slid up her body till she reached the girls shoulders and coiled around her neck. Her head positioned so she could stare the boy strait on. Assuring him that if he tried to hurt Juliet, he would die.

The boy (dog) however did not back down, instead he stared at Kira with fascination. "How did you get a snake in here without getting noticed?" the boy asked taking a step closer towards Juliet and thus, Kira.

Juliet backed away toward her bunk while Kira hissed threateningly, venom dripping from her pearly white fangs, warning the boy not to get any closer for his own safety. But of course the boy did not heed Kira's warnings and took another step forward, eyeing Kira with fascination.

"That's for me to know and for you to never know about," I said, eyeing him warily.

The boy scoffed, "Bitch," he whispered to himself.

"I am not a dog, mutt," I said taking a step towards him threateningly, warning him to back off.

The Boy stared her down, with the upmost hatred and anger, but fear and submission were faint, but present in his eyes, Juliet took advantage of that and inched closer to him, Kira flicking her black forked tongue out at the small boy.

"_Hisss temper isss hiss weaknessss,"_ hissed Kira.

_No duh,_ I thought.

Juliet stood up from her defensive crouched position and ran her fingers through her fiery bangs and grimaced.

"I hate red," I snarled.

"What?" asked the boy, slightly confused, but annoyance and anger tainted his words.

"It reminds me of fire, what a horrid creation," I said, still staring at the red bangs that fell in front of my face.

"What are you going on about?" he asked, shifting his position as though he were ready to attack Juliet.

"just talking to myself, it not something that you need to hear, mutt," I added that last part just to send him over the edge, if my theory was correct, then the odds would be in my favor. If not, well I'd work that out latter.

Kotarou, apparently took the bait and lunged at Juliet knocking her to the ground.

She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Juliet: umm, why can i talk to snakes?<strong>

**Me: just cuz, i made kira after you and i thought you looked great together**

**Juliet: Great**

**Me: Any way review! **_(P.S can you guess the language juliet was speeking? i give the next caracter i am adding the name of your choice)_


	5. fights and Suspicions

**Hello peeps, sorry for the long awaited update, (Dont kill me!)**

**i own nothing! (except juliet do i realy have to do this for every chapter?)**

* * *

><p>She screamed.<p>

The door burst open and Natsumi came rushing in to see what had happened. She dashed into the bedroom only to find Juliet on the ground, fear filling her beautiful blue eyes, with Kotarou on top of her. Is back was to the door so she could not see his face. But his arm was raised, as though he was preparing to strike her. As his arm came down Juliet flinched preparing for impact but it never came. Natsumi had grabbed Kotarou's wrist just in time to stop him from hitting Juliet.

Kotarou glared at the person who dared to grab his wrist only to have expression change to one of shock.

"Kotarou!" she shouted "What is going on?"

Kotarou was silent for a moment and took a quick glance at Juliet. She had curled herself up into a trembling ball, her arms over her head hiding her face.

"It's not my fault!" was the first thing that came out of Kotarou's mouth. "I only asked her what language she was speaking to her snake in," he said pointing at Juliet. "Then she starts talking to me as though I'm lower than her like I'm a sewer rat or something!"

"What snake Kotarou?" Natsumi questioned. Kotarou surveyed the room and sure enough there was no snake insight, just a quivering Juliet in a ball attempting to make her-self appear as small as possible, her long braid coiling around her in a protective fashion. Did he just make everything up? No that couldn't be it he knew what he saw, he knew what he heard, she was the one that was lying.

"I swear I saw it!" he tried "it was big and dark with yellow-green eyes and it was coiled around her neck!" he pleaded even though he knew the odds were not in his favor, he silently cursed his short temper.

"there's no snake Kotarou," Natsumi said sternly. "And why did you attack Juliet?" she shouted pointing at Juliet who flinched at the sound of her name being shouted.

"She provoked me!" Kotarou shouted back pointing at Juliet who flinched again. "She kept calling me a 'dog' and a 'mutt' and-" he was starting to tear up a bit, why didn't she believe him? They had been through a lot together so why didn't she believe him?

Suddenly, Kotarou felt strong cold arms wrap around him in a comforting fashion. "Don't cry Kotarou-kun," whispered a bell like voice comfortingly. However it was anything but. The embrace was hostile and suffocating, and the tone was sickeningly sweet, the fiery hair that swept into his face reeked of pomegranates and roses, and a subtle underlying scent which was being well masked by the perfume.

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Kotarou elbowing Juliet in the gut in an attempt to make her release him, apparently it worked seeing as she let go and fell back to the ground clutching her stomach in pain.

*slap*

The loud sound of hand hitting cheek reverberated across the room. Kotarou stared wide eyed at Natsumi whilst holding his cheek. Natsumi was staring at her hand as though it had spontaneously sprouted 11 fingers.

"K…Kotarou I-I…" she stuttered.

But Kotarou wasn't listening; he trudged out of the room and out the dormitory. Natsumi stared at the door in shock then realized that Juliet was still on the ground holding her stomach in pain. She bent down too help Juliet and placed her hand comfortingly on Juliet's shoulder. The girl flinched at the contact but relaxed after a few seconds.

"are you okay?" Natsumi asked calmly.

"I'm fine, how's Kotarou-kun?" I asked, even though I could care less for the child.

"I'm sure he'll come around," Natsumi said taking a worried glance at the door adding a silent 'I hope' to the end of her statement.

"I hope so as well, he seems so small, and _weak_," said I.

"He is a bit overdramatic at points," Natsumi said, a smile played at the corners of her mouth. The door opened and Chizuru stepped in holding bags of food. Juliet flinched as she thought about having to force the food down her throat and having to deal with a horrid stomach ache latter.

"Hey was that Kotarou-kun out there, he seemed upset a bit upset," Chizuru said looking out the door after Kotarou.

"Yes, he's fine he just said he wanted to go for a walk that's all," Natsumi said, trying to keep Chizuru out of it before she went crazy and tackled Kotarou with affection.

Chizuru only nodded still looking out the door eyes widening as something appeared at the end of the hall, she swore it was a little girl with snow white hair in Gothic Lolita clothing holding a parasol bent at just the right angle to hide her eyes, but not the insane smile that was plastered across her face. Blood was dripping from her mouth stood in startling contrast to her alabaster skin. But as swiftly as the girl had appeared, she was gone without a trace of where she came from or where she went.

"Chizuru-san, is something wrong?" I asked knowing full well what was going on, I knew what she had seen, _I will meet her tonight, I just hope I can get away with anyone noticing_.

"N-no nothing's wrong Juliet-Chan, just my imagination," she stuttered shaking her head to clear it, putting a smile on her face she walked over to the kitchen to start dinner, although she couldn't help but think that this day was off and she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

How right she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i will most definatly try (most likly fail) to update faster and thank you to all you who reviewed <strong>

**and shatteredsoul37 YOU WON!**

**she is speeking parsaltongue and the next characters name will be Aiyana because i am to lazy to come up with another name.**


	6. notice

**This story is up for adoption, I don't care enough to finish it, anyone who wants it can have it and if you want any additional info on Juliet or any of the other characters, you can have it. But feel free to change it, I don't care. just PM me if you want it and tell me what your plans are for this story, that is all.**


End file.
